Sixaxis
: : Intro : : Resident palindrome and married gamer, this streamer fights for his friends and believes in his Pokemon. : Biography : :Initially a viewer by the name of Shitsux, this streamer joined the crew in April of 2009 long after his initial test run of Super Mario Sunshine, in which he did not disappoint, but rather had a very small gaming library. Later it was noted that Smoker had disappeared, so he was added to the crew as the Nintendo guy. He later was forced to rename due to mogulus' service agreement bullshit and now goes by Sixaxis, or Six. He then bought a PS3 to be less ironic. Waifu was also introduced as his IRL wife and occasionally has Bro-op streams with her, though typically she simply joins in the mockery of his failures. He lived in Georgia for most of his tenure here at vidyavidya but has recently moved to Massachusetts, where Waifu's family resides. This has put a small hamper on his ability to stream, and thus has not been seen live recently. : : Stream History : Six's streaming history started slow, though picked up once people realized he wasn't Indian yet somehow fooled half of the audience. His first 24 hour stream , featuring Luigi's Mansion (the first time he ever completed the game), gave him the inspiration for his Intro. His work with voice acting also fleshed out during the horrible (and voiceless) game Soulcalibur Legends, which he had never played except on stream. On a side note, he did indeed complete the game, but it was during Great Schism, and not many people witnessed it, therefore it did not actually happen since there are no pics. All of his later voices are spinoffs or exactly the same as the voices made for characters from this game, so the voices have gotten quite stale. He is also known for streaming the most Pokemon ever, including completing Leaf Green on stream, which included naming the pokemon with the help from viewers by the old adage "whatever makes me laugh first". Other pokemon games include Pokemon Stadium, Snap, Puzzle League, Hey You, Pikachu!, and most recent, Pokemon Silver. He has also failed many times at completing a Nuzlocke Challenge, usually losing around Cerulean City due to accidental use of items and total party kills by the rival bullshit. On occasion, he streams Rock Band, featuring him singing and playing guitar for massive damage. : : :Sixaxis was also the first streamer The Admiral saw on his first visit to V2 and his pokemon streams were the reason he kept coming back and eventually applied to become a full time streamer. : Notable Games Streamed :*Soulcalibur Legends :*Pokemon (all of them) :*Chibi Robo :*Luigi's Mansion :*Oblivion :*Rock Band: Beatles :*Hey You, Pikachu! :*Just Cause 2 :Check out his Backloggery for the next game to be on this list! Intermissions :Harden Intermission :Swimming Intermission :Wii Sports Resort Swordplay Gameplay Trailer (youtube haet copyright infringment) :Showdown with Giygas :Mameshiba (not created, just uploaded by Six) Category:Streamers